King Kong (KP Version-Revised)
King Kong (KP Version) King Kong (KP Version) is one of Godzilla's most formidable allies but live separately in their own islands (such as Skull Island and Monster Island to be exact) and is their Guardian of Skull Island, praised and worshiped by none other than the Ikusa itself. He is actually one of the intelligent beings despite being that smart, he is also extremely strong and highly aggressive, he is actually revealed to be a peaceful yet lonesome warrior who has extreme responsibilities of being a defender and a protector. At the very beginning after the Gojiran Dynasty Empire was built, a new island arose and had Ikusagami's people placed here on this island, and thus called it "Ikusa Island" meaning "the isle of Ikusagami" and people thrived here, but they were highly ambushed by the Skullcrawlers that came out of nowhere and attacked the people of Ikusagami. They prayed to Ikusagami for a guardian to protect them and Ikusagami heard their prayers and found all of the prehistoric gorillas and turned them into powerful guardians, and Kongu, was the first to take down a Skullcralwer with its bare hands and became their first guardian of Ikusa Island and became the great, great, great grandfather to Kong in the future. As their life on the island prospered, it became much like of a paradise until they saw smoke far away from the island Pangeanda. But they knew that the first age of kaiju had come to an end, but not for the Kongs and the Ikusa because they knew that the island had come under attack by Ronus, Ronos' Great grandson who swore revenge on both the Gojiran Dynasty empire and the Gojiran empire. But unfortunately, the Skull crawlers declared war on the Ikusa and Kongs alike, and so began a bloody and disastrous war on Ikusa Island known as "War Of The Skull". Kong's great grandfather slew the Skullcrawlers with his bare hands along with the dinosaurs that aided the Kongs' presence, but his brother, Kongura, sacrificed himself to become a powerful guardian and thus slew their leader and scarred the leader's second in command, leaving them to retreat hoping to take revenge and fight another time. as the kongs won the war, they felt devastated that their brothers were killed and later taken to Ikusagami's Palace to be reborn, and that included Kongura who was also taken into the heavenly palace of Ikusagami. After this, Ikusagami came back to help the Kongs, thus creating an invisible barrier made of fog surrounding Ikusa Island, thus disguising the island which they now call it "Skull Island", meaning "The Island of the Skull" so no one would find it, but its true name "Ikusa Island" remained hidden by only scholars of Ikusa Island. Years passed until a fight broke out between the people of Skull island, The Islanders suggested that they sacrifice young girls to the kongs, but the Ikusa viciously highly rejected their ideas and thus began a war so terrible, it made Ikusagami divide the Island in half, only leaving a smaller portion of the southern part to live until 1934. But the kongs became heartbroken when they learned that one of their brothers was trapped on the southern part of the island, hoping that he would return. Years passed until 1925, a young boy was running from the bad guys that looked like federal men who came after him, yet the gunshot was heard by kong's father Kongura II and went to investigate this matter. The boy who would become Malaatuku was named Daniel Messeller, nephew of George Messeller who had been studying the paintings and the bones of giant creatures of unknown, was about to be killed, until Kongura II came to settle the dispute by intervening and foiling their evil plot by swatting them and killing their leader by biting him in half and spitting out. Thus Daniel, who had witnessed a giant gorilla for the first time became the first human to come into contact with the kaiju up close. But Kongura II showed his peaceful, yet kind, caring and compassionate side to him and brought him to the temple, and brought to the king and queen of Skull island, who later adopted the boy as their son who later on became a prince until he transitioned to become a loyal defender and teacher of skull island. 80 years passed following the events of "So The Drama", Global Justice Alliance had been preparing to initiate their operation called "Manifest Legacy", an operation was to begin setting up every base upon every island, but their operation came to a screeching halt when Kong came to deal with the GJA agents easily who were threatening his home island with bombs and thus responded to their kind with an immediate attack, thus leaving them scattered. By Creative *Giovanni Frayne "John" Ricci *Image created by https://pyrus-leonidas.deviantart.com By Story or Series *KiM POSSIBLE: RETURN OF GODZILLA *''Kong: King Of Skull Island'' By Universe * TBA By Genre * Kaiju * Action * Epic References